


Down by the Water (all the lights surround me)

by StrikerStiles



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anxiety Attacks, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Everyone Has Issues, Grief/Mourning, Headcanon, M/M, Not Really Character Death, Panic Attacks, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Psychological Drama, Psychological Trauma
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 12:30:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2547551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrikerStiles/pseuds/StrikerStiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Kendini denize çaktı.” dedi Tony kısık sesle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Down by the Water (all the lights surround me)

**Author's Note:**

> Keyword: dikiş (şart: hurt/comfort)

Uğultu. Statik. Biraz daha statik.

“Tony, beni duyuyor musun?”

Uğultu. Statik.

Tony duyuyordu, sadece verecek bir cevaba sahip değildi.

“Iron Man, burası SHIELD Kontrol birimi 627. Direkt bir emir iletiyoruz, eve dön. Tekrar ediyorum, eve dön.”

“Ama-” Tony durup yutkundu, eskiden kendini güvende hissetmesini sağlayan kaskı şimdi nefes alışını zorlaştırmaktan başka işe yaramıyor gibiydi. “Gidersem-”

“Iron Man, duyuyor musun, burası SHIELD Kontrol birimi 627. Eve dön.”

Tony'nin gözleri bir kere daha mesafeye, göremediği ama orada olduğunu bildiği şeye kayarken kulaklığında “Ajan Romanov, durum raporu” ve Natasha'nın “yeterli bilgiye sahip değiliz.”i belirip kayboldu. 

“Avengers, direkt emir: durum raporu için eve dönün. Duyuyor musunuz?”

“Duyuyorum.” diye mırıldandı Tony, gözleri hala aynı noktaya sabitlenmiş halde ve sonra suyun altında yürümeye benzeyen bir eforla arkasını dönüp ters yöne uçmaya başladı.

*************  
 _2 gün sonra_

Künye parmaklarında sallanıyordu.

Bu sadece hissettiği yanlışlık hissine ekleme yapıyordu, o kadar. Steve'in künyesi Tony'nin parmaklarında sallanıyordu. Steve'in künyesi Tony'deydi ve bu yanlıştı. Olan her şey yanlıştı.

Steve'in künyesi asla başkasında olmamıştı.

Sadece 2 hafta önce, Tony onu neredeyse zor kullanarak pas tutmasını ya da kırılmasını engelleyecek bir şeyler yapmak için almıştı ve şimdi ellerinde sallanırken tam da öyleydi, pas tutmaz ve kırılamaz. Ama sahibi yoktu.

Tony künyeye sanki kendisine bırakılmış bir çocuğa bakar gibi baktı, onunla ne yapacaktı şimdi? Künyeler hakkında bir halt bildiği yoktu. 

Arka planda devam eden konuşma aniden kendi adının geçişiyle ön plana gelirken başını kaldırıp ona bakan Natasha ve Coulson'la yüzleşti.

“Stark, seninle de konuşmam gerekiyor.”

“Konuşacak bir şeyimiz mi var?” Tony künyenin sallandığını hissedebiliyordu, sağ sol ve sağ ve sol. Her bir salınış midesinin düşmesine sebep oluyordu.

“Efendim?” diye böldü, Jarvis'in sesi. “Kan şekerinizde düşme var, bir şeyler yemenizi öneriyorum-”

“Sonra, Jar.” Tony yüzüne zorlama bir gülümseme oturtmaya çalışarak Coulson'a baktı. “Ajanın benimle konuşması gerekiyormuş.”

“Stark.” Coulson'ın sesindeki ciddiyet Tony'nin çenesini sıkmasına sebep oldu. “Konu hakkında-”

“Daha önce de seninkilerden biri geldi.” Tony yutkunarak boğazını tıkayan şeyden kurtulmaya çalıştı ama başarılı olamadı. “Yani zahmete girmene gerek yoktu-”

“Onu dinlemediğini biliyorum.”

“Beni hemen ispiyonlayacağını biliyordum. Ne dinlemem gerekiyordu ki zaten? Taziyeleri mi?”

“Stark-”

“Ölü olmayan bir adam için getirilen taziyelere zamanım yok, Coulson. Onları dinlemek yerine onu arayabilirim-”

“Onu arıyoruz. Tekneler ve helikopterler ve denizaltılarla-”

“Bu konuda size güvenmezsem kalbiniz kırılmaz umarım?”

“Gerçekten SHIELD'ın bunun peşini bırakacağını mı sanıyorsun?”

“Bırakmayacağını biliyorum ama senin düşündüğün sebepten değil, Bay bir numaralı hayran. SHIELD milyon dolarlık bir yatırım arıyor, bense-” kullanmayı planladığı kelime - “arkadaşımı”- kafasında çok tuhaf bir yankı yaptığı için durdu.

Coulson'ın gözleri bir an künyenin hareketini takip etti.

“Üzgünüm, Stark. Ben çok üzgünüm.”

Tony onun sesindeki sempatiyle yüzünü buruşturdu.

“Az önce ne dedim ben-”

“Bunu duymak zorundasın. Ben çok üzgünüm ve emin ol, diğer herkes de öyle. Onu bulabilirlerse bulacaklar, yine de Avengers projesinin koordinatörü olarak benim görevim takımın bir arada kalmasını sağlamak, bu da en kötüsüne hazır olmayı-”

“Takımın dağılacağını nereden çıkardın?” 

“Ben çıkarmadım, bu sabah internete giren herkes bunun bir olasılık olduğunu düşünüyor, Stark.”

“Avukatımı arayacağım, bir duyuru hazırlayıp her yere göndermesi sadece 15 dakikasını alır-”

“Takımın bir arada kalacağına inanmalarını istiyorsak yazı yayınlamak yerine onlara göstermemiz daha iyi olabilir-”

“Ne istiyorsun, sokağa çıkıp kendi kendimize mi savaşalım?”

“Hayır. Onlara bu duruma hazır olduğumuzu göstermenin bir yolu var, bu da oluşan boşluğu doldurmak.”

“Oluşan boşluğu?” Tony'nin sesi kendisine bile fazla histerik gelmişti, öksürerek geçiştirmeye çalıştı. “Oluşan boşluk falan yok-”

“Stark-”

“Onun bir yere gittiği yok-”

“Eğer dönerse- ve evet, eğer- harika bir halde olmayacak. Bütün bu süre boyunca boşluğu doldurmamız gerek ve-”

“Ve ne? Boşluğu sen doldur o zaman?”

“İçinizden biri olacak.”

“O zaman neden diğerleriyle konuşmuyorsun? Neden ben-”

“Çünkü o seni seçti.”

Kulağa fazlasıyla basit gelen bu kelimeler belli bir tetik olmalıydılar, çünkü Tony'nin boğazı yanmaya başlamıştı. Ağlamayacaktı, hayır-

“Efendim, kan şekerinizin tehlikeli derecede düştüğünü bildirmek zorundayım-”

Siyah.

**********  
“Ben iyiyim.” Tony yüzünü ovuşturdu.

Clint'in yüz ifadesinde bir değişme olmadı, tıpkı ona doğru bir kutu portakal suyu uzatan elinin yer değiştirmediği gibi.

Tony iç çekerek kutuyu alıp pipeti ağzına tıkıştırdı.

“Coulson gitti mi?”

“Şimdilik.” Clint kanepenin koluna oturdu, Tony onun orada nasıl rahat edebildiğini bir türlü çözemiyordu. “Geri gelecek.”

“Onu arayıp öldüğümü ve gelmesine gerek olmadığını söylersen sana yavru bir köpek alacağım?”

“Natasha ikimizin de kollarını kırar.”

“Teklifime özel yapım, arbaletli bir alçıyı da eklesem?”

“Şansın yok Stark.” Clint kahve kupasını aldı. “Şimdi ne olacak?”

“Hangi konuda?”

“Biliyorsun işte.” Clint'in omuzları düşüktü ve normalde olduğundan daha ufak tefek görünüyordu.

“Bilmiyorum.” Tony iç çekti. “Coulson'ın bu konuda endişeleri var.”

“Senin yok mu?”

“Senin var mı?”

Clint başını salladı.

Tony tekrar iç çekti.

“Natasha bu işte benden daha iyi olur-”

“Tasha bir saha ajanı, Tony, bunu kabul edeceğini sanmıyorum.”

“O zaman Bruce?” Tony kalkmaya çalıştı ama görüşünü istila etmeye çalışan siyah noktacıklar belirdiğinde geri uzandı. “Mantıklı düşünmek gerekiyorsa adamımız Bruce-”

“SHIELD Banner'ı asla onaylamaz.” Clint kahvesinden birkaç yudum aldı. “Ve beni önermenden önce, bunu asla yapmayacağımı belirtmek istiyorum.”

“Neden olmasın?” Tony portakal suyunu bitirip boş kutunun yere düşmesine izin verdi. “Takım kaptanı olmak ne kadar zor olabilir ki?”

“Yakında öğrenirsin.” Clint ayağa kalktı. “Sana yiyecek bir şeyler getireceğim.”

“Ama istemiyorum?” Tony başını çevirip ona baktı. “Neden ben olmak zorundayım ki?”

“Çünkü o seni seçmiş?” Clint ağırlığını sağ ayağından sola verdi.

“Ve bu yeterli mi yani?”

“Benim için evet.”

“Benim için değil.”

“Tony, Steve sana güvenmemiş olsaydı-”

“Bunu onun söylediğine dair elimizde bir kanıt yok ki? Bunun Fury'nin ikna kampanyası olmadığını nasıl bilebilirim-”

“Phil böyle bir konuda yalan söylemezdi-”

“Ajan yalan söylüyor demiyorum, Fury ona yalan söylemiş olabilir diyorum-”

“Tony.” Clint iç çekti. “Herkes herkese yalan söylemiş olabilir, ama endişelerinde haklılar. Ve bu bir yalan olsa da temelinde yatan düşünce gerçek, Steve devam etmemizi isterdi. Bu takımın bir kaptana ihtiyacı var.”

“Ve benim bu iş için iyi olacağımı düşünüyor musun gerçekten? Cidden, Barton, yemin altında ifade veriyor olsaydın bu iş için en uygun kişinin ben olduğumu söyler miydin?”

“Hayır.” dedi Clint dürüstçe. “Şimdi daha iyi hissettin mi?”

“Kesinlikle.” dedi Tony gözlerini kapatırken.

“Sana yiyecek bir şeyler getireceğim.” 

Clint'in adımları uzaklaştı.

**************  
“Hadi ama!” Tony mermer kaplı şık lobiye girerken gözlerindeki fırtına uzaktan bile görünüyordu, güvenlik görevlileri aceleci adımlarla yolundan çekildiler.

“Tony.” Asansörlerin hemen yanında onu bekleyen Pepper bundan pek etkilenmiş görünmüyordu, yüzünde o kadar kötü örtülmüş bir hüzün vardı ki Tony bir an dönüp dışarı koşmak istedi.

“Pepper, lütfen. Bu konuda anlaşmıştık.”

CEO'su başını sallayarak onayladıysa da, dudakları hafifçe titremişti, Tony apaçık görebiliyordu bunu. Sessizce asansöre bindiler.

CEO'nun ofisini en üst kata koymak kimin fikriydi ki? Ne klişe. Tony bunu derhal değiştirecekti.

“Anlaşmada bir sorun mu vardı?” diye sordu Pepper, göz kontağı olmadan geçen 12 kattan sonra.

“Hayır, her zamanki gibi kusursuzdu.” Tony yine de ona bakamamıştı. “Neden sordun?”

“Öfkeli görünüyorsun.”

“Kapının önü küçük çaplı bir botanik bahçesiyle bir kilise karışımı bir yere benziyor-”

“Ah, o.” Pepper derin bir nefes aldı. “Anlamalısın, Tony.”

“Anlayacak bir şey yok.” Tony parlak çelik yüzeyde kendi yansımasıyla karşılaşmamak için bakışlarını yere indirdi. “O ölmedi, Pepper. Ölseydi bir cenaze olurdu ve herkes de çiçeklerini istediği gibi koyardı ama o ölmedi. Ve bütün bunlar saçmalıktan başka bir şey değil-”

Pepper'ın ona baktığını biliyordu, gözlerini üzerinde hissediyordu. Ama tanrıya şükür ki Pepper, hayatında tanıdığı en zeki insan, bir şey söylemedi.

Toplantı hayatında katılma talihsizliğinde bulunduğu en büyük işkenceydi. Eğer cehennem diye bir yer gerçekten vardıysa, Tony'nin kişisel cehennemi kesinlikle böyle olacaktı; içindeki o bir türlü yerleşmek bilmeyen kıvrılma, herkesin ona dikili bakışları, sormak için öldükleri ama kendilerini tuttukları soruların yansımaları, herkesin ona karşı gereğinden-fazla-dikkatli davranışları. Bruce'un herkesin o etraftayken camlar üzerinde yürür gibi konuşmasına neden bu kadar öfkelendiğini şimdi anlayabiliyordu, o anda her şeyden çok masanın ortasına yumruğunu indirmek ve oradan çıkıp gitmek istiyordu. Eskiden olsaydı, giderdi de. Ama o anda kulede olmak burada olmaktan daha zor olacaktı, emindi bundan. Tıpkı çok uzun zaman önce, bomboş evde durmak ona eziyet olduğu için hasta halde bile okula gitmesi gibiydi-

Her şey, tekrar 8 yaşında olmak gibiydi.

Tony babasına düşkün olmamıştı hiç. Bunu yapacak bir fırsat bulabilecek kadar görmemişti onu. Howard Stark, oğlundan hep saklanmıştı. Aralarında her zaman deney tüpleri, öğretmenler ya da uzun sessizlikler olmuştu. Yine de birini çok az görmekle hiç görmemek arasında minicik olsa da ummadığınız kadar derine işleyen bir fark vardı.

O gün ne düşündüğünü hala hatırlayabiliyordu, ona dikilen bakışları ( _yine_ ), seslerindeki gereksiz dikkati ( _yeter_ ) “Çok üzgünüz, Tony”lerini ( _lütfen._ )

Tony, Pepper'ın elini bileğinde hissettiğinde nefes almıyordu.

“Tony?” dedi Pepper, belirgin bir endişeyle. 

Arkadan bir ordunun “Bay Stark?” ları duyulurken Tony gözlerini aşağıya, gömleğinin altında duran reaktöre kaydırdı, hala çalışıyor muydu acaba?

“Tony! Biri ambulans çağırsın!”

_Yeter. Lütfen._

**************  
“Merhaba.” dedi Clint.

“Yine mi.” Tony iç çekerek gözlerini açtı ve Clint Barton'ın dağınık saçlarını gördü. Tekrar iç çekerek gözlerini kapattı. “Ne oldu?”

“Pepper panik atak olduğunu düşünüyor, doktorlar henüz kesin görüş belirtmediler.” Clint kağıt bardağından bir yudum aldı. “Bruce aşağıda, Pepper'la kağıt işlerini hallediyorlar.”

“Panik atak geçirmedim.”

“Hasta dosyanda bulunduğunu söylediler-”

“Geçirmedim, Barton.”

“Peki.” Clint ellerini barışçıl bir edayla kaldırdı. “Coulson'ı arayıp bugünün iyi bir gün olmadığını haber verdim.”

“Teşekkür ederim.” Tony odanın kör edici beyazlığına, ellerinden birinden çıkan seruma ve duvardaki tabloya baktı. “Beni kendi hastaneme mi getirdiniz?”

“Üzgünüz, Stark, seni şehrin diğer ucuna götürmeliydik.” Clint gözlerini devirdi. “Sızlanmanı sonraya sakla, eminim ki doktorlar ve Pepper seni kolayca bırakmayacaklardır.”

“Saçmalık. Şunu kolumdan çıkarabilir misin?”

“Hayır.”

“Çıkaramaz mısın yoksa çıkarmaz mısın?”

“Çıkarmam. Hastaneden kaçmana yardım edersem Pepper benimle ilgili yanlış düşüncelere kapılabilir ve onun iyi tarafında kalmak isterim, Stark.”

“Seninle aynı evde yaşayan ve kahvene kolayca zehir katabilecek olan benim ama sen Pepper'dan mı korkuyorsun?”

“Ben bir SHIELD ajanıyım ve sen beni zehirle mi tehdit ediyorsun? Kesinlikle Pepper'dan daha fazla korkuyorum.”

“Her ne haltsa, Barton. En azından bir hemşire çağırır mısın, eğer beni tuvalete kendi ellerinle götürmek istemiyorsan?”

Clint yatağın üzerindeki paneldeki düğmeye uzandı. Basmadan bir an önce durdu.

“Saklanmak zorunda değilsin, Stark. Onu ben de özlüyorum.” dedi yavaşça ve hemen ardından parmağını düğmeye bastırdı.

************  
“Hayati değerlerinizde bir sorun görülmüyor, yani taburcu olmanızın önünde bir engel yok. Yine de sizi psikiyatri bölümüne yönlendirmem gerekiyor, Bay Stark-”

“Gerek yok-”

“Korkarım ki var, efendim. Hasta dosyanıza bakıldığında çocukluk döneminizde bu şikayetle daha önce de getirildiğiniz görülüyor. Ayrıca son dönemlerde olan olaylar göz önüne alındığında-”

“Gerek yok, doktor çünkü benim gördüğüm bir psikiyatr var zaten.” Tony gömleğinin son düğmelerini de ilikleyip ayakkabılarını bağlamaya başladı.

Clint ve Bruce birbirlerine baktılar, anlaşılan ikisinin de bundan haberi yoktu.

“Pekala.” dedi doktor sıkkın bir edayla. “Bay Stark, sizi tedavi için zorlayamam ama bir doktor olarak bu tür bir yardıma ihtiyacınız olduğunu düşündüğümü yinelemek isterim-”

“Yalan söylediğimi mi düşünüyorsunuz?”

“Hayır, durumunuzu küçümsediğinizi düşünüyorum.” 

“Bir doktorla görüşüyorum. İsterseniz size bir kartını da verebilirim.” dedi Tony ciddi bir yüzle.

“Neden bu hastane bünyesinden birini görmeye bu kadar karşı olduğunuzu anlayamıyorum-”

“Burada hoş anılarım yok, doktor.” Tony arkadaşlarına kaçamak bir bakış attı. “Nerede istersem orada tedavi görme hakkım var sanıyordum?”

“Elbette ki var, ama-”

“O halde, yardımınız için teşekkür ederim.” Tony koltuktan ceketini alıp giydi. “Şimdi izninizle, eve gitmek istiyorum. Doktoruma gelince, size bir kartını yollayacağım.”

Clint aceleyle Tony'nin peşinden çıkarken Bruce bir an duraksayıp doktora özür dileyen bir bakış gönderdi.

************

Howard Stark o hastanede ölmüştü.

Koridordaki üçüncü sandalye, Tony'nin bir akşam boyunca oturduğu yerdi, yanında sessizce bekleyen bir avukat ve bir adet dadı vardı. Dadı birkaç saat sonra Tony tarafından kovulmuştu. Beyaz koridor, yankı yapan mermer. Önünden hızla gelip geçen insanlar, çok fazla ses, çok fazla ışık. Çok fazla beyaz.

“Üzgünüm, efendim. Bay Stark'ı kaybettik.”

Maria Stark Memorial Hastanesi'nde kapanan bir kayıt dosyası.

Kalabalık bir cenaze. Kapalı bir tabut. Yüklü bir miras, kocaman boş bir ev, yalnızlık. Yalnızlık.

_Nefes alamıyorum._

“Bay Stark, beni duyuyor musunuz?”

8 yaşında bir çocuğa kim Bay Stark diye hitap ederdi ki? Saçmalık.

Tony babasına düşkün olmamıştı hiç. Bunu yapacak bir fırsat bulabilecek kadar görmemişti onu. Yine de birini çok az görmekle hiç görmemek arasında minicik olsa da ummadığınız kadar derine işleyen bir fark vardı.

Birini bir daha asla göremeyecek olmak 8 yaş için o kadar büyük ve o kadar fazlaydı ki.

Yine de Tony o anda ağlamamıştı. Ağlamak için nefes almanız gerekirdi ve Tony nefes alamıyordu.

**************  
“Yok artık.” Tony kulenin giriş kapısının etrafına, daha doğrusu bütün kaldırıma yayılmış olan çiçekler, mumlar, kağıtlar, oyuncaklar ve aklınıza ne gelirse her şeyden oluşan sergiye memnuniyetsizlikle baktı. “Dalga geçiyorlar, değil mi?”

“Tony.” dedi Bruce, Pepper'ın bir yankısı gibi. “Anlaman gerek.”

“Anlayacak bir şey yok!” Tony çiçeklerin yarı yarıya örttüğü bir kalkan kopyasına gözlerini dikti. “Neden yas tutuyorlar? Ölü olmayan bir adam için-”

“Tony.” Bruce eğilip kendisine en yakın duran zarfı aldı. “İzin ver.”

Clint diğer uca yürüyüp gördüğü kağıtları toplamaya başlarken Tony göğsünde bir daralmayla kendini içeri attı.

Ve kendisine öğretildiği gibi, labaratuvara saklandı.

**************  
“Efendim, kan şekerinizde kritik bir düşme tespit ediyorum, ayrıca Doktor Mayton'la olan randevunuza da 6 dakika gecikmiş durumdasınız-”

“Tamam, Jar.” Tony boş tezgahlardan birinden bir portakal suyu kutusu alıp pipeti ağzına sokuşturdu. “Gördün mü, endişelenecek bir şey yok.”

“Randevunuz?”

“Tekrar al, olur mu, perşembe için?”

“Elbette, efendim.”

Son 3 gün, Tony'nin Jarvis'i kapatmayı ciddi olarak düşündüğü ilk zaman dilimi olmuştu. Bir zamanlar kendisiyle ilgilenmesine izin verdiği tek ses, şu anda onu daha da germekten başka bir işe yaramaz gibiydi, sürekli yemekten ve uykudan ve randevulardan bahsediyordu. Ne vardı ki yani? Ortalama bir insan yemek yemeden 10 gün dayanabiliyordu, bu kadar paniğe gerek var mıydı?

“Stark.” dedi Coulson'ın serin sesi ve Tony dudağını ısırdı.

“Jarvis, sana bütün SHIELD personelinin giriş izinlerini iptal ettiğimi söylememiş miydim?”

“Evet efendim, fakat vital değerlerinizdeki düzensizlik alarm düzeyine erişmişti, sizin girdiğiniz komutlara göre 3 günlük periyoddan sonra birini haberdar etmem gerekiyordu.”

“Her neyse.” diye mırıldandı Tony kendi kendine. “Coulson. Hastanede bir çiçek göndermeni beklemiştim?”

“İyi olmana sevindim.” dedi Coulson, her zamanki gibi onun konuyu dağıtma çabalarını başarıyla savuşturarak. “Konuşmamız gerekiyor.”

“Konuştuk ya.” dedi Tony bezgin bir sesle, hologramdaki bir detaya odaklandı.

“Tony, medikal kayıtların bir haftayı pek iyi geçirmediğini gösteriyor ve diğer takım elemanlarından aldığım bilgi de haklı olduğumu kanıtladı-”

“Ah öyle mi, hangi konuda haklıymışsın acaba?”

“Durumu kabullenemediğin konusunda.” dedi Coulson sakince. “Sorunlarınla yüzleşmediğin konusunda.”

“Sorunlarım?” Tony tezgahın kenarını kavradı. “Sorunlarım.”

“Evet, sorunların. Hiç kimse böyle bir olaydan etkilenmeden çıkamaz, Stark ve senin geçmişin-”

“Geçmişimin bununla hiç ilgisi yok.” dedi Tony soğuk bir sesle. Sesinde belirgin bir uyarı vardı.

“Bana kalırsa, var. Ve doktorların da benimle aynı fikirde.”

“Bana sormak hiç aklınıza gelmedi mi? Hani, konu biraz benimle ilgili olduğu için diyorum. Bir sorunum yok.”

“Tony, bir panik atak geçirdin. Jarvis vital değerlerini düzende tutamadığını rapor ediyor. Pepper-”

“Kendini denize çaktı.” dedi Tony kısık sesle.

“Anlamadım-”

“Gidip kendini bir uçakla denize çaktı!” diye bağırdı Tony bu kez. “Tekrar. Lanet olası bir takım yönetmem gerekiyor! İnsanlar sanki o çoktan ölmüş de gömülmüş gibi anma köşeleri oluşturuyor! Dün bütün bir gecemi küçük bir çocuğa Kaptan Amerika'nın ölmediğiyle ilgili bir mektup yazarak geçirdim ve o kadar korkunçtu ki onu çöpe atmak zorunda kaldım.”

Coulson'ın yüzü yumuşamıştı.

“Tony-”

“SHIELD'a gayet iyi olduğumuzu söyle.” dedi Tony, başarabildiği en sakin ses tonunu kullanarak. “Onlara çağırıldığımızda hazır olacağımızı ve koruyucuların hala ayakta olduğunu söyle.”

“Hazır mısınız sence?” dedi Coulson yavaşça. Çok yavaşça.

“Hiçbir sorunum yok Coulson.” dedi Tony, tam da hologramın sol tarafı kırmızıya dönüşüp istediği montajın imkansızlığını gösterirken. “Şimdi gitmen gerek, kapının nerede olduğunu biliyorsun.”

Coulson birkaç saniye daha orada durup sırtına bakmaya devam etti, Tony cam tahtadan yansımasını görebiliyordu onun. Sonunda sessizce dönüp asansöre ilerledi.

Tony elinde tuttuğu tahta kalemini bütün gücüyle duvara fırlattı.

***************  
“Tekrar başladığını bilmiyordum.”

Natasha her zamanki gibi, bir kedi kadar sessiz ve zarif bir şekilde belirmeyi başarmıştı. İlk başlarda korkutucu bulduğu bu beceri artık Tony'e rahatlatıcı geliyordu, kendisine doğru yaklaşan ayak sesleri, her ne kadar uyarı niteliği taşısalar da çok fazla kötü haber getiriyor gibiydiler.

Tony elinde tuttuğu bardağa baktı.

“Sen de ister misin?”

Natasha başını salladığında Tony uzanıp bir bardak daha çekti, amber renkli sıvı batan güneşle iyice ışıldarken yavaşça Natasha'ya uzattı.

Natasha terastaki bara, onun yanına oturdu ve bardağını özenle önüne yerleştirdi. Tony daha o anda onun içmeyeceğini anlamıştı, sadece “sana eşlik ediyorum, benimle konuşabilirsin.” mesajı vermeyi amaçlamıştı. Ajanlarla yaşadıkça onların yöntemlerine aşina hale geliyordunuz.

“Stark, Coulson benimle konuştu.”

“SHIELD'da benim dedikodumu yapmaktan daha iyi işleriniz vardır sanıyordum.”

“Dedikodu yapmadık. Ekibin durumu hakkında bilgi almak istedim ve o da bana bunu verdi.” Natasha'nın yüzünde gergin bir ifade vardı, acıyı kolay taşıyanlardan değildi, Tony anlayabiliyordu bunu. Konuşabilecek olsa, tercihi Natasha olurdu ama yapamıyordu işte. Bunun hakkında düşünmek bile bildiği kelimelerin uçup gitmesine sebep oluyordu. “Tony, bu işin seni hepimizden daha fazla etkilediğini biliyorum-”

“Hepinizden daha fazla mı?”

Natasha kaşlarını kaldırdı.

“Stark.”

“Ne?”

“Stark.”

Tony onun ne kastettiğini anlayıp anlamadığından emin olamıyordu, tahmin ettiği şeydiyse eğer, bundan bahsetmek istemiyordu. O yüzden bardağındakini tek yudumda bitirip şişeye uzandı.

“Takım kaptanlığı kısmı da kolay olmayacak, biliyorum.” diye devam etti Natasha, bir cevap gelmediğinde. “Ama endişelenmene gerek yok. Yardımcı olmak için elimizden geleni yapacağız.”

“Sorun siz değilsiniz.”

“O zaman ne?”

“Steve bizi bir arada tutmayı biliyordu.” dedi Tony yavaşça. “Kiminle nasıl konuşacağını biliyordu. Ben bunu yapabileceğimden emin olamıyorum.”

“Bizi bir arada tutmak zorunda değilsin.” dedi Natasha. “Steve'in anısı yeterli olacaktır.”

“O ölmedi.” dedi Tony, inatla.

“Biliyorum.” Natasha yorgun görünerek bardağına uzandı ve koca bir yudum aldı. Tony onun gözlerinde gördüğü ıslaklığı viskinin boğazını yakmasına yordu ve eşit büyüklükte bir yudum aldı.

“O zaman neden herkes öyle değilmiş gibi davranıyor?”

“Çünkü umut, yıkıcı olabilir.” Natasha başını sağ eline dayadı. “Tony, bunu hepimiz biliyoruz. Onlar daha güvenli olanı yapıyorlar, biz de öyle yapmalıydık. Daha iyisini bilmeliyiz ama bunu başaramıyorum bir türlü. Eğer gerçekten gittiyse, o zaman-”

“Gitmedi.” Tony ikisinin de bardaklarını tekrar doldurdu.

“Ama gittiyse, onu bulamazlarsa-” Natasha birkaç yudum aldı. “O zaman ne yapacağımızı bilmemiz gerekiyor. İnsanlar bize güveniyor, Tony. Bize ihtiyaçları var. Orada olacağımızı bilmeleri gerek, kulede saklanıp bunalıma giremeyiz.”

“Biliyorum.”

“Ama bunu yapmaya hazır görünmüyorsun.”

“Nedenini biliyorsun.” dedi Tony kısık bir sesle. Bu itirafın onu bir şekilde hafifleteceğini ummuştu ama tam tersi oldu, omzuları sanki üzerlerine dünyadaki sıradağlar yerleşmiş gibi çöktüler.

Natasha uzanıp ellerinin arasındaki bardağı tuttu. Bir süre kıpırdamadan birbirlerinin gözlerine baktılar, sonra Tony ellerini gevşetip onun bardağı almasına izin verdi. Başını kollarına yasladı.

Serin bir el yavaşça saçlarına dokundu, sadece bir saniye için. Bu Tony'nin Natasha'dan gördüğü en şefkatli hareketti. Sonra geldiği kadar sessiz bir şekilde gitti.

Tony ayağa kalkma ya da dik durma gücünü kendinde bulamadığı için, bütün geceyi terasta geçirdi.

***************  
“Bana babanla ilişkin hakkında ne söyleyebilirsin, Tony?”

Doktor Mayton'la son 7 sene içindeki ilk randevusuydu bu. Bunu da ertelememiş olmasının tek sebebi, bunu yapacak gücü bulamamış olmasıydı.

“Babam.” Tony bir an durup ciddi şekilde düşündü. Hep buradan başlıyorlardı, gittiği her doktor istisnasız buradan başlamışlardı. Kimse annesini sormamıştı, herhalde hatırlamadığını bildikleri için. Yine de kaçınmaya çalıştığı bir konudan bahsetmek pek yüreklendirici olmuyordu.

“Babam giderdi.” diye denedi. “Ve geri dönerdi, sonra tekrar giderdi ve tekrar geri gelirdi. Sonra bir gün gitti ve-” bir an durup yutkundu. “Bir daha geri dönmedi.”

“Ne olduğunu anlatabilir misin?”

“Araba kazası.” dedi Tony, öğrenilmiş bir sakinlikten çok kronikleşmiş bir donuklukla. “Bir gece dadım beni aceleyle giydirip hastaneye götürdü. Orada bir avukat bizi karşıladı. Beni koridora oturttular, üçüncü sandalye, ve bütün gece orada kaldım. Sonra bana 'Bay Stark'ı kaybettik.' dediler ve ben de-”

“Evet?”

“Nefes alamadım.” dedi Tony. “Tam da böyle oldu. Beklediğim gibi değildi, bekledikleri gibi değildi. Bağırmadım ya da ağlamadım ya da odasına doğru koşmaya çalışmadım. Nefes alamadığımı ve yere düştüğümü hatırlıyorum, sonra biri beni Bay Stark diye çağırdı. Bunu çok tuhaf bulduğumu hatırlıyorum. Dik duramadığımı, sanki biri omurgamı çıkarıp almış gibi büküldüğümü hatırlıyorum.”

_Çok fazla olduğunu, çok büyük olduğunu hatırlıyorum. Ve dayanamadığımı._

“Daha sonra böyle hissettiniz mi?”

Tony başıyla onayladı.

“Ne zaman?”

“Kaçırılmamdan hemen önce, kumda yatarken.” diye başladı Tony. “Sonra gökyüzündeki o delikten yere düşerken. Pepper'ın gittiğini gördüğümde. Kaldırımdaki mumlarla çiçekleri gördüğümde.”

“Mumlar ve çiçekler.” diye tekrar etti Doktor Mayton. “Neden? Bu size ne ifade etti?”

“Nefes alamıyorum.”

“Nefes alıyorsunuz.” dedi doktor yavaşça. “Dinleyin. Nefes alıyorsunuz Bay Stark-”

“Anlamıyorsunuz- çıkmam gerek-” Tony doktor daha bir şey söyleyemeden odadan çıkıp gitmişti bile.

_Steve'in gittiğini düşündüğümde._

Birini bir daha asla göremeyecek olmak 8 yaş için o kadar büyük ve o kadar fazlaydı ki.

36 yaşında da aynı oranda büyük ve aynı oranda fazla olmasını beklememişti.

*****************  
Tony kendini tekrar güvenli sığınağına, labaratuvarına kilitlemişti.

Zırh orta yerde öylece duruyordu, Tony onun orasını ve şurasını gerekenden daha fazla özen göstererek inceleyip duruyordu ve yapılan tamirlerin hiçbiri ona yeterli gözükmüyordu.

“Hayır aptal şey!” diye bağırdı Dum-E'ye tekrar, zaten az olan sabır kotası son zamanlarda yokluk sınırına dayanmıştı. “Hiçbir haltı doğru yapamaz mısın sen?”

Öfkeyle çekmecelere doğru atıldı, bir tornavida arayarak çekmecelerin içindekileri etrafa saçıyordu ama umrunda değildi. “Seni parçalarına ayıracağım, ki kimse bu rezaletine tanık olmasın.”

Dum-E sessizce sağa doğru dönmek dışında bir protestoda bulunmadı.

Sonunda eline bir tornavida geçtiğinde muzaffer bir edayla çekmeceyi kapatıp başını kaldırdı ve oradaki panoya tutturduğu resimle göz göze geldi.

Steve'in çizdiği bir WALL-E resmiydi bu, onu Dum-E'yi ilk görüşünden hemen sonra çizmişti. Tony durduğu yerde uyuşarak resme baktı, sonra da yavaşça dönüp Dum-E'ye.

“Özür dilerim.” diye fısıldadı, ne yaptığını sorgulamadan. Tornavida gevşeyen parmaklarından kayıp yere çarptı ve yuvarlanarak zırhın ayağına doğru gitti. “Özür dilerim.”

Dum-E hala aynı şekilde duruyordu.

Dünya'nın dönüşü birden gereğinden fazla hissedilir hale gelmişti, Tony olduğu yere çöktü, gözlerini hala robotundan ayırmamıştı.

Sonra “olay”dan beri ilk kez ağlamaya başladı. Kendisini korkutacak kadar derin ve güçlü bir histi bu, gösterişli bir şekilde değil de nefesinin boğazına takılmasına sebep olacak derin ve sessizdi. Tony bacaklarını göğsüne doğru çekerek kendi içine kıvrılmaya çalıştı, boş labaratuvar en kısık seslere bile yaptığı gibi bilinçsizce çıkardığı minik sesleri de büyütüp bir yankı yaratıyordu.

“Efendim, Ajan Barton'ın giriş iznini onaylıyor musunuz?” dedi Jarvis.

Soru havada asılı kaldı.

Tony ona cevap vermedi. Hala Dum-E'ye bakıyordu.

**************  
“Tony?”

“Burası temiz.” dedi Tony kulaklığına. “Rapor verin.”

“Hulk hala 48'le Abberford'un oralarda.” diye cevapladı Barton. “Ben 18.'yle 42.'nin köşesindeyim. Bu taraf temiz.”

“Thor?”

“Burası da temiz.” diye cevapladı Thor. 

“Widow?”

“Burada 2 tane daha var, halledip geleceğim.” Arka plandan metalin parçalanma sesi duyuldu. “Nerede buluşuyoruz?”

Tony etrafına bakındı.

“Kule?” dedi nefes nefese. Adrenalin hala damarlarında dolaşmaya devam ediyordu.

“Tamamdır, bana beş dakika ver.” dedi Natasha. Parçalanma sesleri daha da arttı.

“Sizinle sonra buluşurum.” dedi Thor, arka planda sert bir rüzgar sesiyle. “Evde halletmem gereken bir iş var.”

“Tamamdır.” diye cevapladı arkadaşını. Thor'un ilkyardıma ihtiyacı olmazdı zaten.

Tony yükselip rotasını kuleye ayarladı.

***************  
“Bu nasıl oldu?” Bruce çatık kaşlarla Tony'nin şakağındaki kesiği inceliyordu.

“Zırhımı çıkarmakta biraz acele etmiş olabilirim.” dedi Tony dürüstçe. Bruce'dan gelen sert bakışa karşılık “Yanılabilirim.” diye ekledi.

“Ölebilirdin.” Bruce nefesinin altından bir şeyler daha mırıldandı ama Tony onu duymamıştı ve konuşmayı devam ettirmek için fazla yorgundu. “Dikiş atmam gerekecek. Burada bekle.”

Tony sırtını kanepenin arkasına yaslayıp Clint'in eline tutuşturduğu kumaşı kesiğe bastırmaya devam etti. Epeyce acıyordu ama bunu belli etmeye niyeti yoktu.

“Ne yapmaya çalışıyordun Tony?” dedi Natasha yan kanepeden. Bacağı şimdiden kanla lekelenmiş bir bandajla sarılıydı ve elinde yarısı bitmiş bir su şişesi tutuyordu. 

“Dikkatsizlik etmişim.”

“Bize dikkatli olmamızı söyledikten hemen sonra?”

“Ölmeye çalışmıyordum, Natasha.” dedi Tony kısık bir sesle, Clint'in yakınlarda olma olasılığına karşılık. 

“Umarım öyledir. Hepimiz berbat haldeyiz, Stark. Son ihtiyacımız olan şey bir başka üye kaybetmek.”

“Berbat halde görünmüyorsunuz.”

“Herkesin kendi başa çıkma yolu vardır.” Natasha şişesinden birkaç yudum içip Tony'e önerdi. Tony suyun geri kalanını bitirdi. “Clint sorunları hakkında konuşmaz. Onları yazıp sonra da yakıyor, en azından bana böyle söylemişti. Ama Steve onun için çok önemliydi, Tony, epeyce sarsıldı.”

“Hepimiz sarsıldık.”

“Ben de bunu demek istiyorum.” Natasha uzanıp boş şişeyi ondan aldı. “Bizi uzaklaştırman değil bizimle konuşman gerekiyor.”

“Ben de pek konuşan tipte değilimdir.”

“Evet, bunun ne kadar işe yaradığı belli.” Natasha ona yargılayıcı bir bakış attı. Bazen Tony onun hayatta sahip olduğu bütün sırları bildiğini düşünüyordu.

Natasha döndü ve tam Bruce içeri girerken çıkıp gitti.

“Gel.” Bruce kiti açıp iğneyle ipliği çıkarırken Tony ister istemez ürperdi, dikişlerden pek hoşlanmıyordu.

“Nazik ol.” diye uyardı arkadaşını, sonra da dudağını ısırdı.

“Dikkatli olmalıydın.” Bruce'in sesi öfkeliydi ama tehlike oluşturacak kadar değil. Elleri de hala nazikti. “Ölebilirdin, Tony.”

“Bir şey olmadı-”

“Olabilirdi, Tony. Dikkatli olmalısın. Lütfen.”

“Sorun dikkat değil.” Tony yastıklardan birini alıp sıktı. “Steve hiçbir zaman dikkatsiz biri olmamıştı.”

“Tony.” dedi Bruce, tam da “işte asıl soruna geldik” ses tonuyla.

“Onu bulacaklarından emindim.” Derin bir nefes aldı, kalp ritmini sakin tutması gerekiyordu. “Acele edeceklerini düşünmüştüm.”

“Ellerinden geleni yaptıklarından eminim Tony.”

“Zaman kaybediyorlar.” Yastığı daha da sıktı. “Bu mevsimde su sıcaklığı ortalama 6 derecedir, uzun süreçte hipotermi oluşumu için yeterli-”

“Tony-”

“İnsan vücudunun tuzlu suda bozulması ortalama 3 hafta sürer, bu sıcaklıkta-”

“Tony.” Bruce elini onun dizine koydu. “Yapma.”

“Ciğerlerin suda dayanma ortalaması-”

“Tony!” Bruce ayağa kalkmıştı, çenesi o kadar sıkılmış görünüyordu ki Tony'nin çenesi hayalet bir ağrıyla sızladı. “Yeter.”

“Doktor olan sensin.” dedi Tony göz kontağını kesmeden. “Daha iyi biliyorsun.”

“Biliyorum.” Bruce birkaç derin nefes alıp ellerinin titreyişinin durmasını bekledi. Sonra uzanıp ipin fazlasını kesti ve dikişin üzerine bir gazlı bez kapattı. “Ayrıca Steve'in ortalama bir insan standartlarına uymadığını da biliyorum, Tony. Ortalama bir insan yıllarca buzda gömülü kalsa hayatta kalamazdı ama Steve kaldı.”

“Bu sana da mucize beklemek gibi gelmiyor mu?”

“Ekibimizde bir tanrı var.”

“Yine de.”

“Onu bulurlarsa, düzeltebiliriz.” Bruce eliyle yüzünü ovuşturdu. “Düzeltebiliriz.”

“Bulurlarsa.” dedi Tony, kendi kulaklarının bile zor yakalayabildiği kadar kısık bir sesle. Bruce bir an onun dizini sıktı, sonra kiti toparlamadan çıkıp gitti.

Bruce asla malzemelerini dağınık bırakmazdı. Bu hissettiği her şeyin yanlış olması duygusuna ekleme yaparken Tony cebinden Steve'in künyesini çıkardı-onu her yere yanında taşıyordu, cebinde. Boynuna takmak kulağa fazla olurmuş gibi gelmişti, sanki tenine değerse orada bir delik açıp göğüs kafesinin içine düşecekmiş gibi. Tony minik metal şeyi avucunda sıktı ve kenarları avucunu kestiğinde bile, elini gevşetmedi.  
******************

Onu bulamayacaklardı.

Suya düşen her şey aşağıya doğru hareket ederdi, ağırlığa bağlı olarak hızlı ya da yavaş batardı. Onu durduracak bir şeye- bir kayalığa, batığa ya da en kötü ihtimalle okyanus zeminine- rastlayana kadar batmaya devam ederdi.

Okyanus tabanındaki basınç denizaltıları bile parçalayabilecek kadar güçlüydü, onun karşısında bir göğüs kafesi, bir ejderhaya karşı savaşmaya yollanmış bir fare gibi kalırdı.

Üstelik tek başına düşmemişti, lanet olası bir metal kutuyla beraber düşmüştü. Düşüşü hızlandırmış olmalıydı.

Steve geçen sefer kurtulmuştu çünkü tabana varamadan durmuştu. Bu kez o kadar şanslı olacak mıydı? Dünyada bu kadar şanslı biri var mıydı?

Tony ne zaman okyanus tabanı kelimelerini düşünse ciğerlerindeki hava ağırlaşıyordu. 

Bunu düşünmesinin sağlıklı olmadığının farkındaydı, bunu anlaması için doktorun söylemesine ihtiyacı yoktu. Yine de duramıyordu, gözlerini her kapadığında dalgalanan siyah suyu görebiliyordu, soğuğu ve oksijensizliği.

_Nefes alamıyorum._

Gözlerini açıp yatakta doğruldu. Başucundaki saat parlak, asit yeşili rakamlarla 4.37'yi gösteriyordu, kulede en ufak bir ses yoktu. Tony son zamanlarda alışkanlık haline getirmiş olduğu üzere bir kere daha reaktörün zayıf ışığına baktı, hala çalışıyordu.

Yataktan çıkıp zorlukla asansöre doğru ilerledi, labaratuvarda daha iyi hissedeceğinden değil, ama gidecek başka bir yer aklına gelmediğinden. Çıplak ayakları soğuk zeminde ürpermesine sebep oldu.

“Efendim, uyuyor olmanız gerekmez mi?” dedi Jarvis, labaratuvarın ışıkları yanar yanmaz.

“Uyuyamıyorum, Jar.” Tony monitörlerin önündeki sandalyeye oturdu. “Bana SHIELD kurtarma operasyonu datalarını göster.”

Monitörlerde bir dizi belge, fotoğraf ve video görüntüsü açıldı. Tony en güncel tarihli olanı büyüttü, _mevcut durumda bir ilerleme kaydedilmedi._

“Kaptan'ın kulaklığına yerleştirdiğim takip cihazı dataları?”

“Cihaz devre dışı.” dedi Jarvis, daha önce yüzlerce kez yaptığı gibi.

“Uzaktan müdahaleyi aktive et.”

“Bağlantı kurulamıyor, efendim. Cihaz hasar görmüş olmalı.”

“Elbette.” Tony parmaklarını dikiş izinin üzerinde gezdirdi. “Uçağın yer belirleme cihazı?”

“Sinyal zayıf. SHIELD bu datayı kullanıyor, efendim ama geçerlilik oranı %52 olarak belirlenmiş.”

“Takip et.”

Monitör bu sefer Atlantik Okyanusu'nun bir haritasıyla doldu, kırmızı, yanıp sönen bir nokta olası iniş yerini işaretliyordu.

“Bu noktanın tahmini derinliği?”

“3000/7000 metre.”

“Tam bir değer verebilir misin?”

“Negatif.” dedi Jarvis.

Tony parmaklarını dikişten uzaklaştırdı, araştırmalarına göre iyileşmekte olan yaralarla uğraşmak da kendine zarar verme kapsamına girebiliyordu. Takım arkadaşlarından biri böyle bir fikre kapılırsa Tony daha adını söyleyemeden kendini ustaca bağlanıp paketlenmiş halde bir hastanede bulurdu.

“Hangi uca daha yakın?”

“Bir fikir belirtemem, efendim.”

“Hadi ama Jar, sadece bir tahmin.”

“7000 demek daha güvenli olacaktır, efendim.”

“İnişi durdurabilecek bir kaya topluluğu olup olmadığı?”

“Data yok.”

“Daha derin kaz, Jar.”

“Taranan birimler: SHIELD, Uluslararası Deniz Araştırmaları Konseyi, NATO ve Columbia Üniversitesi LDEO arşivleri. Kayıt altına alınmaya değer bulunmuş bir kayalık oluşumu belirlenmemiş.”

Tony yumruğunu ağzına bastırıp düşünmeye devam etti. Başka bir şey olmalıydı, bulabileceği bir şey. Bir yol olmalıydı.

“Savaş jetlerinde ortalama korozyon oluşum süresi?”

“SHIELD envanteri sadece korozyona karşı korumalı uçaklardan oluşuyor-”

“Süreç, Jarvis.”

“Gövdenin tamamıyla suya battığı, tuzlu su ve sıcaklık faktörleri göz önüne alındığında 9 ay ila 1 yılda hafif korozyon oluşumu gözlemlenebilir.”

“Hasar verecek düzeye çıkması için ne kadar süre gerek?”

“4 yıl ve daha fazlası.” diye bilgilendirdi Jarvis.

“4 yıl.” Tony gözlerini kapattı. “Jarvis, vital değerlerim?”

“Kan basıncı: Normal. Kan şekeri oranı: Normal. Solunum kapasitesi: Normal. Nabız: Normal. Vücut sıcaklığı: 36.7 celcius. Görüşmek istediğiniz bir sağlık kurumu var mı, efendim?”

“Hayır, Jar.” Tony gözlerini ovuşturdu. Bir süre kendi nefesini dinleyerek oturmaya devam etti.

“Jarvis.” dedi en sonunda, yorgun bir sesle. “O geri gelmeyecek, değil mi?”

“Yeterli data yok, efendim.” dedi Jarvis.

“Biliyorum, Jar.” diye mırıldandı Tony. “Biliyorum.”

**************  
2 hafta, işkence gibi birkaç iş günü, sessizce yenmiş yemekler ve 1 eşiğe gelinmiş kıyametten sonra, Tony birkaç saniyedir içinde bulunduğu uykusundan sürekli çalan telefon sayesinde uyandı.

Cep telefonu değildi. Tony uykusu biraz dağılmaya başladığında bunun kimsenin telefonu olmadığını fark etti, strateji markezi olarak kullandıkları salondaki güvenli hat çalıyordu. SHIELD hattı.

Tony'nin kalbi artık umutlanmaktan yorulmuş olduğundan, tepkisiz kaldı. O anda boynuna ağır gelen başını sürükleyerek asansöre bindi, odaya girdi ve son çalışa yetişti.

“Coulson, SHIELD sırf benden hoşlanmadığını için bu tehditleri kendisi yaratıyor olamaz, değil mi?”

“Onu bulduk.” dedi Coulson hattın öbür ucundan, zar zor kontrol altında tuttuğu anlaşılan bir sesle.

“Siz-” Tony yanmaya başlayan gözlerini kırpıştırdı. “Gerçekten mi?”

“Kurtarma ekibi operasyonun ortasına geldi bile, birazdan olay yerine geçeceğim. Haberiniz olsun istedim-”

“Ben de geliyorum.” dedi Tony kesin bir sesle. Üzerinde hala pijamaları vardı ama kimin umrundaydı.

“Stark-” dedi Coulson ama kurmaya başladığı cümle “Phil, biz de geliyoruz.” diyen Clint tarafından kesildi. 

Tony yine geldiklerini duymadığı iki ajana hala uyanamamış gözlerle baktı.

“İyi, tamam.” Coulson pes etmiş gibiydi. “Helikopteri alın, 18. Birim'de benimle buluşun.”

“Pozitif.” dedi Natasha uzanıp telefonu kapatırken. 

“Siz nasıl-” diye başladı Tony.

“Stark, gidip üzerini giy.” dedi, kendisi ilginç şekilde tamamen giyinik olan Natasha. “Gidip Banner'ı getireceğim.”

“Thor'a nasıl haber vereceğiz?” dedi Tony, bir anda bütün bu minik detaylar fazlasıyla önem kazanmış gibiydiler.

“Thor en son Asgard'a gideceğini söylemişti.” diye hatırlattı Clint. “Ona daha sonra haber verebiliriz, zaman yok.”

“Evet, tamam.” Tony ayağa kalkana kadar dizlerinin titrediğini farketmemişti. “Giyineyim.”

***************  
Bulundukları yer bir bilimkurgu aşığı tarafından dekore edilmişti. Ve soğuktu. Fazla soğuktu.

Yaklaşık 1.5 saat süren uçuş sırasında kimse konuşmamıştı. Clint ve Natasha zaman zaman aralarında bir şeyler fısıldaşıyorlardı. Bruce gözlerini camdan dışarıya, ufuk çizgisini saklayan bulutlara dikmişti. Tony oturduğu yerde duramıyordu, sanki sabit durduğu her an daha da derine saplanan bir kancanın ucunda gibiydi. Onu bulmuşlardı. Ama nasıl? Coulson durumu hakkında hiçbir bilgi vermemişti.

SHIELD onlara gömmeleri için bir ceset teslim ederse, Tony ne yapacağını bilmiyordu. Yakınında oturan takım arkadaşlarına, hatta Coulson'a bakarken, bunun onları parçalara ayırabileceğini düşündü.

_Hayatta ol. Lütfen._

Kalbi o kadar hızlı atıyordu ki kaburgalarını rahatsız etmeye başlamıştı.

Uçak pürüszsüz bir inişle pistte durduğunda Tony tekrar yutkundu. Boğazını tıkayan bir şey vardı. Karşıda, sislerin içinde hangara benzeyen bir bina görebiliyordu. 

“Yapay bir adadayız.” dedi Natasha, sanki aklını okumuş gibi. “Acil durum sığınağı.”

Tony başını salladı.

Kapıya doğru yürürlerken kalp atışları kulaklarını uğuldatmaya başlamıştı. Orada ne bulacaklardı? Denizde bozulmuş bir ceset? Tamamen korunmuş ama kalbi atmayan bir tane? Belki de yüzü tanınmaz halde olacaktı? 

Kapalı bir tabut daha.

_Nefes alamıyorum._

Adımları durdu. 

“Tony.” Bruce birden yanında belirmişti. “Hey, bana bak. Tony.” Kolunu tutarak yere oturmasına yardım etti.

Tony gözlerini onun yüzüne kaldırdı.

“Benimle nefes al, tamam mı?” Bruce dikkatle ona bakıyordu. “Benimle say. Bir.”

“Bir.” dedi Tony, titrek bir sesle.

“İki.” Bruce her sayıdan sonra uzun, derin bir nefes alıyordu. “Üç. Hadi ama.”

“İki.” Tony gözlerini kapatıp sayılara ve nefesine odaklandı. “Üç.”

“On.” dedi Bruce ve durdu. Tony sakinleşmiş bir şekilde gözlerini açtı.

“İçeri girmek zorunda değilsin.” dedi Bruce. “Senin için zor olacaksa.”

“Görmem gerek.” dedi Tony, daha kontrollü bir sesle. “Zorundayım. İyiyim.”

“Tamam.” Bruce omzunu sıvazladı. “Ama eğer kötü olursan-”

“İlk sana söyleyeceğim.” diye güvence verdi Tony, minnetini zar zor bastırarak.

Bruce güven verici bir şekilde gülümsedi- her ne kadar yüzündeki çizgiler gergin kalmış olsa da- ve diğerlerinin girmiş olduğu kapıyı açtılar.

Binanın içi beklediğinden de büyüktü, perdelerle ayrılmış bir sürü ayrı bölme vardı. Coulson onlara doğru gelen bir adamla birkaç saniye konuştu, sonra bölmelerden birine girdiler.

Orada, Tony'e her zaman tabutları hatırlatmış vital sıvı dolu ünitenin içinde Steve Rogers huzurlu bir şekilde uyuyordu. Canlı mıydı, bunu kesin olarak söyleyemiyordu.

Tony Natasha'ya baktı, sonra Coulson'a. Hepsi de cesaretlendirici bakışlarla karşılık vermişlerdi, Yavaş adımlarla üniteye doğru yürüdü, sanki su altında yürümek gibiydi, kum ayaklarının altından kayıyordu.

Titreyen ellerle ünitenin tahliye düğmesine bastı. Pembe renkli sıvı yavaşça boşalmaya başlarken Tony küçük bir çocuğun sabırsızlığıyla parmaklarıyla kapakta ritim tutuyordu. 15 saniye.

En sonunda vakumlu kapak minik bir tıs sesiyle açıldı.

Steve kıpırdamamaya devam ediyordu. Sağlık ekibi, dikildikleri yerden ayrılıp yanlarına geldiler, biri Steve'in koluna bir katater takmaya başladı, diğeri Tony'e çok tuhaf görünen bir şeyle boğazına doğru uzanmıştı, pembe sıvının daha fazlası yavaşça aletin haznesine doluyordu.

İçlerinden biri katatere bir şırıngadan bir şeyler aktardı.

“Adrenalin verildi.” dedi kendi kendine konuşur gibi, ve Tony onların kulaklıkları olduğunun farkına vardı.

Bir tür doğum izlemek gibiydi, Steve'in göz kapakları titreşmeye başlamıştı ve sonra bedeni öksürüklerle sarsılamaya başladı.

İki sağlık ekibi üyesi onu omuzlarından tutarak ünitenin zeminine bastırdılar, Tony Steve'in açıkça mücadele ettiğini görebiliyordu, sonra boynunu yana doğru eğip bir ağız dolusu pembe sıvıyı yere tükürdü ve yapışmış kirpiklerinin altında gözlerini araladı.

“Tony?” Yüzünde paniğe benzer bir ifade vardı.

Tony kendini daha fazla tutamadan ona doğru atıldı, Steve de tam o anda tutuşlardan kurtulmayı başarmış olmalıydı ki ortada bir yerde birbirlerine çarparak durdular, Tony gözlerinin dolduğunu net bir şekilde hissederken başını eğip alnını onunkine dayadı.

“Ben sandım ki-geçen sefer uyandığımda herkes gitmişti ve-Tony- sandım ki- seni bulamayacağım-”

“Konuşmayı kes.” dedi Tony, sert olmasını hedeflediği ama boğazındaki kırık camlar gibi batan şey yüzünden hiç de öyle çıkmayan bir sesle.

“Tony.” dedi Steve bir kere daha, ve ıslak kirpikleri bir kere daha kapandılar, başını eğip alnını Tony'nin omzuna yasladı. 

“Şşş.” Tony minnetle akmak üzere olan gözyaşlarını onun saçına sakladı. “İyisin. İyiyiz.” Bir an durdu. “Yapış yapışsın.”

Steve'in omuzları bununla hafifçe sarsıldığında Tony de yüzünde gayet embesilce olduğundan emin olduğu bir gülümsemeyle kollarını sıkılaştırdı. 

“Ben de seni bir daha göremeyeceğimi sandım.”

“Beni özlemiş miydin, Stark?” dedi Steve, hala fazlaca zayıf bir sesle. Birileri uzanıp Steve'in kolunu Tony'nin yanında durduğu yerden aldı. Katatere bir şeyler daha bağlıyorlardı ama Tony'nin umrunda değildi.

“Konuşmaman gerek.” 

“Cevap veremiyorsun?”

“Bekleyebilir.”

Steve başının çok hafif bir hareketiyle onayladı.

“Bir daha herhangi bir uçağın pilot koltuğuna oturmaya teşebbüs edersen ellerinin ikisini de kıracağım.”

Steve tekrar güldü.

“Yani özlemiştin.”

“Hayır, bütün bu suya çakılıp bulunma işini rutin haline getirmeye başladın denebilir.” Tony onun saçıyla oynamak istemiyordu ama kendine engel olabilecek bir durumda değildi, gerçekten. 

Steve sessiz kaldı.

“Bir daha yapma?” dedi Tony yavaşça.

“Söz.” Steve'in sesi sadece ikisinin duyabileceği kadar kısık çıkmıştı.

“Duymak istediğim tek şey buydu.” Ellerinden biriyle ıslanmış yüzünü sildi. “Artık eve dönelim, olur mu?”

***************

“Nasıl oldu?” diye sordu Tony. 

Coulson'la ikisi SHIELD'ın bilmem kaçıncı biriminde bir sağlık kanadındaydılar, arka planda Steve'in solunum makinesinin tekdüze sesi duyulabiliyordu. Ekibin geri kalanı birkaç metre uzaktaki oturma alanında yığılmış haldeydiler, Clint başı Natasha'nın omzuna düşmüş halde uyukluyordu, Bruce bir dergi okuyordu ve gecenin ilerleyen saatlerinde yüzünde fazladan birkaç kesik ve daha da karanlık bir ruh haliyle belirmiş olan Thor sessizce kucağında duran ellerine bakıyordu.

“633R kodlu kurtarma gemişi yüzey taramasında beklenmeyen bir cisim tespit etti.” dedi Coulson, onun gözleri de tıpkı Tony'ninkiler gibi Steve'in monitöründeydi. “Bunca zaman yanlış yere bakıyormuşuz.”

“Anlamıyorum-”

“Biz uçağı arıyorduk.” Coulson nefesini verip kravatını gevşetmeye başladı. “Uçak büyük ihtimalle sonar için fazla derindeydi.”

“Uçakta değil miydi?”

Coulson başını salladı.

“Yüzmeye çalışmış. Kontrolünü yapan doktor da doğruladı.”

“Bana kapının sıkışmış olabileceğini söylemişlerdi-”

“Öyleydi. Kolunda üçlü bir kırık var.”

“Kapıyı kırmış mı?”

“Menteşelerinden sökmüş demek daha doğru olur.”

“Basınç kilitli bir kapıyı?” Tony kaşlarını kaldırdı. “Bunu yapabildiğini biliyor muydunuz?”

Coulson başını iki yana salladı.

“Serum hakkında Steve'in kendisinden daha çok şey bilmiyoruz.”

“Ama bilincini kaybetmiş olmalı?” dedi Tony anlatmaya devam etmesi için.

“Evet. Ama önce deniz fenerine kadar yüzmeyi başarmış, o tarafta kayalıklar var.”

Tony kaşlarını çattı.

“Ama Jarvis- orada kayalık yok sanıyordum.”

“Yapay yığıntı.” dedi Coulson, bir yandan da gözlerini ovuşturuyordu. “Deniz fenerinin jeneratörünü tutması için birkaç yıl önce inşa etmişler.”

“Ve SHIELD'ın bundan haberi yok muydu yani?”

“Data analistlerimiz bunu önemsiz bulup ayıklamış olmalılar-”

“Önemsiz?” Tony dönüp ona baktı.

Coulson basitçe omuz silkti.

“Onu bulduklarında bilinci kapalıymış. Sağ akciğeri sönük haldeymiş.”

Tony gözlerini kapatıp zar zor yutkundu. İçinden yavaşça sayarak nefes aldı.

“Ama hayattaydı?”

“Evet. Ekip onu standart kurtarma operasyonuyla sudan çıkarmış, farkedilir ölçüde hızlı iyileşiyor, bunu zaten biliyorduk. Onu birime getirip amniyotik sıvı içine yerleştirdiklerinde ciğerleri iyileşmiş haldeymiş.”

“Neredeyse biliyormuş gibi.” diye fısıldadı Tony kendi kendine. Sonra başını kaldırdı. “Bana bunu planlamış olduğunu söylemeye çalışmıyorsun, değil mi Coulson?”

Coulson'ın yüzünde minik bir gülüş belirdi.

“Olabileceğini düşünüyorum. Sonuçta o planı olan bir adam. ***** ”

“Ah tanrı aşkına.” Tony ellerini yüzüne gömdü. “Bu gerçekten çok fazlaydı. Senin için bile.”

Tony elini yüzünden çektiğinde Coulson hala gülümsüyordu.

“Tamam, ben bunu söylediğini unutacağım ve gidip kahve alacağım. Sen de onu uyurken izlemeye devam edebilirsin, saklamaya çalışma, ikimiz de bunu yapmaktan hoşlandığını biliyoruz.”

Coulson cevap vermedi.

“Uyanırsa bana haber verirsin, değil mi?” dedi Tony, neredeyse çekingen diye nitelenebilecek bir sesle.

Coulson'ın ona bakışlarında ne “ajan”a ne de “Coulson”a hiç uymayan, kesinlikle “Phil” olan bir şey ışıldadı.

“Elbette.”

***********  
 _2 gün sonra_

“Tony, künyem nerede?”

Tony künyeyi pantolonunun cebinden çıkarıp ona uzattı.

“Bunu hep yanında mı taşıyordun?”

“Kapa çeneni, Rogers.”

Steve parlak bir gülümsemeyle künyesini tekrar boyuna geçirirken Tony telefonuna gelen maili açtı, avukatı bir gazetenin basmış olduğu “Iron Man ve Kaptan Amerika: gizlice evlendiler mi?” haberiyle ilgili ne yapmasını istediğini soruyordu. Tony cevap vermeden telefonu cebine sokuşturdu.

“Ben de seni özledim.” dedi Steve birden. Tony başını kaldırıp ona baktı, bir eli künyeyi zincirin üzerinde çeviriyordu ve yüzünde utangaç, minik bir gülümseme vardı.

Tony uzanıp elini onun boynunun yanına yasladı, zincirle teninin arasına.

İkisi de bir şey söylemediler, çünkü gerek yoktu.

*****************  
“Bundan sonra Doktor Mayton'la hiçbir randevunu kaçırmayacaksın. Gerekirse seni sürükleyerek götürürüm, Tony.”

Tony gözlerini devirdi, şimdiye kadar Fury'ye, Pepper'a ve ekibin bütün diğer üyelerine gideceğine dair söz vermişti zaten. Her ne kadar Thor daha büyük olsa da Tony en çok Natasha'dan çekiniyordu.

“Tamam.” 

Steve başını kaldırıp ona baktı ve minik, gizli, kalp sızlatacak kadar güzel ve canlı bir şekilde, gülümsedi.

İyileşebilirdi.

_Nefes alabiliyorum._

**Author's Note:**

> Ek uyarılar:  
> (hiçbir geçerliliği olmayan) medikal anlatımlar, (hiçbir geçerliliği olmayan) teknik/teknolojik anlatımlar. 
> 
> NOTLAR:  
> I. *= (“The Star Spangled) Man with a Plan!”  
> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vsrd1z-Ufuo bu şarkıya göndermedir. (sözleri için:http://pagelady.wordpress.com/2011/07/27/the-star-spangled-man-with-a-plan-lyrics/)
> 
> II.Thor'un halletmesi gereken iş neydi ve neden yüzünde daha fazla kesikle geri geldi?  
> Bana kalırsa, arka planda Thor, Loki'nin hayatta olabileceğiyle ilgili bir umut bulmak için Asgard'a gitti ve Loki'yi buldu. Tabii onların tekrar buluşması Steve ve Tony'ninki kadar fluffy olmadı:D
> 
> III. Pembe sıvı fikri Kyle XY adlı diziden alınmıştır.
> 
> IV. Hikayenin ismi Ruu Campbell'ın The Call adlı şarkısından alınmıştır.


End file.
